Season Three!
by The Throne
Summary: Victor has the last tear of gold! But that's the least of Nina's problems. Rufus and Senkara are back, and take over two of the Sibuna's bodies. Now they know all their secrets. Mick is back, his goal? break up Jara. Fabina, Jara, Peddie, Amfie/Pifie, Moy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" Eddie asked

"Because the rest of the gang don't think you should know. I want to tell you but I can't" Patricia said. The party was over and it was now nine fifty-five. Amber was getting ready for bed and talking to Nina about how happy she was that she and Alfie were together again. Alfie was talking to Jerome, contemplating if it was the right decision to get back with Amber. Jerome wasn't listening; he was too busy thinking about Mara and Mara was doing the same. Joy was talking to Mick, trying to make him feel better about Mara. Fabian was getting ready for the night as well, and was in the best mood he had been since forever, and the reason was helping Amber brush her hair.

"If you really wanted to tell me you would, so what's the real reason?" Eddie asked

"Ok, truth is, gang doesn't think it's a good idea and neither do I. Our past is complicated and twisted." Patricia said

"I already know most of the story, just give me the details" he said

"You don't know most of the story. You don't even know a quarter of the story, this dates back to last year. Jerome doesn't know everything either!"

"Does Joy know?" Eddie asked.

"Joy's a complicated story too, we thought she was the chosen one and it was a mess. Look, I'll tell you when you're ready, and when we have enough time" Patricia said

"But Patricia" Eddie said

"No, right now I have to pee so get out" she said pushing her out. He groaned.

"It is ten o' clock" he heard and rolled his eyes. "You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop"

"Whatever" Eddie said. He slowly walked through the hall but stopped to think. _'What's in her past that she can't tell me? I saved everyone, I'm the Osirian!'_ he realized it was now 10:07 and he should be in bed. He walked down to see Victor go into the cellar. _'What's he doing?'_ he followed him making little sound, and hid. Victor went back upstairs and Eddie thought he was trapped, but Victor left a weird looking ring on the table, so he knew he would be back. He decided to look at the chemicals. He saw a silver goo and decided to sniff it. He cringed and put it down. _'Gross!' _ He thought. Then he thought. _"Maybe I could prank someone by making them smell like this'_

"Darn it" he heard the door open. He grabbed the silver liquid and hid again. He slipped pass Victor and ran up the stairs.

"Now who should I prank?" he asked. "How about the Sibuna gang. All of them, even Patricia" he snuck into the girls bathroom. He saw Amber's body lotion and Nina's body wash. Joy and Patricia shared a body wash. He poured the liquid into all of the containers. Then he went downstairs to the boys bathrooms. Alfie only used bar soap, so Eddie covered it in the liquid, careful not to spill some on himself. He poured some in Fabians lotion. He wondered if he should do it to Jerome, but decided not to. He did pour it in his shampoo to make his hair stink.

The next morning everyone took showers and lotion up, unaware of what they were putting on them. Alfie was too tired to realize his soap went from white to silver, and everyone else didn't notice how bad their stuff smelled. When Nina got out of the bathroom she spotted Fabian. She went over to him and kissed him.

"Good morning" she said. Then she smelt it.

"Good morning" he said back. Then he smelt it. They stepped away from each other.

"Do you smell that?" Nina asked

"Yeah" He said. Then He heard a moaning sound. Amber, Alfie and Joy came out of the bathroom with disgusted faces.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked. Joy put her arm up.

"Smell this" she said. Nina took a whiff and cringed.

"It's you" she said.

"It's me also" Alfie said.

"And me" Amber said. Joy sniffed Nina and Fabians hand and backed away quickly.

"It's you too" she said

"Ew" they heard Patricia say. She came out of the bathroom pinching her nose. "I smell like dog poop"

"That makes six of us" Amber said.

"This is not a coincidence" Fabian said

"Why do we all smell bad" Patricia asked. Jerome heard and went up.

"You too?" he asked. Nina grabbed his arm and sniffed it.

"You don't stink" she said

"Why would my arm stink, my hair stinks" he said

"Our bodies do" Alfie said. Fabian rushed into the bathroom and grabbed Nina's body wash. He sniffed it and fanned the stench away.

"Someone went into the bathrooms and did something to our stuff" he concluded

"Who?" Amber asked. Everyone looked at Alfie and Jerome

"Why would we do this to ourselves?" Jerome asked.

"Who's another trickster?" Joy asked

"Eddie" Amber said.

"No!" Patricia said. "He wouldn't do this"

"What if he was angry? Did you do something to upset him?" Nina asked. Patricia thought for a moment.

"He was upset that I didn't tell him about our past with Rufus and the teachers" Patricia said.

"We told you that you could tell him" Alfie said

"But I didn't want to! Oh no, he was really upset" Patricia said.

**Chapter 2**

"Eddie" Patricia said coming into his room with everyone else.

"Whoa, foul is fair and fair is foul" he said fanning away the stench. "Who pooped on you?"

"Not funny Eddie" Amber said

"We know you snuck into the bathroom last night and poured something in our stuff to make us stink!" Joy said

"Which is a genius and great prank" Jerome said.

"Yeah, just not when it's on us!" Alfie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Eddie said. Patricia hit him with the pillow.

"Stop joking Eddie!" Patricia said.

"Fine, I did do it ok?" Eddie said

"What did you use?" Nina asked

"This" he said handing it to Fabian. He sniffed it and coughed.

"Yeah, this is it" Fabian said. "What is it?"

"I don't know, I just found it with the chemicals in the cellar" he said

"WHAT!" Sibuna yelled.

"Eddie that stuff put Alfie in the hospital last year!" Nina yelled

"I almost died!" Alfie said

"This stuff?" Eddie asked pointed to the half full bottle of silver liquid wonder.

"Well no, but-" Alfie said

"And you're not in the hospital, so no harm done" Eddie said

"There is harm done! We smell like-" Amber started

"You just better hope it's able to wash off" Patricia said

"Whatever" Eddie said

"We have to talk after this" Patricia said and exited the room with the rest of them. They were able to get the stench out, but they felt tingly the whole time. Alfie and Amber were on a date in the middle of the night. They were at the Frobisher library. They were having a small picnic. Everyone else was sleep.

"Watch out Amber, or the floor will break and turn into hell and you'll burn with Senkara and Rufus.

"Shut up Alfie" Amber said. They were just finished eating and getting ready to leave before Amber noticed something on the ground. "Hey Alfie, what's that?"

"I don't know" he says. He picks up the piece of paper and they read it aloud.

"I release the spirits form the underground, Take my body and take your crown" they read.

"What?" Amber asked and Alfie shrugged. Then a ball of black smoke rose and flew into Amber's body.

"Amber!" Alfie screamed. A ball of red smoke rose from the ground and flew into Alfie. They chocked for a moment, but felt fine afterwards.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should go back now" Alfie said and Amber agreed.

**Chapter 3**

_"Amber" Alfie asked._

_ "Alfie, what's going on?" Amber asked_

_ "I don't know, Alfie said_

_ "Ok, well stay close to me just in case" Amber said and he moved closer. A clack smoke appeared and they backed up once seeing the face._

_ "Senkara!" Amber asked_

_ "Your dead, your buried in the afterlife, or both" Alfie said._

_ "I was" Senkara said. "We both were"_

_ "We?" Alfie and Amber asked. Red smoke appeared to form Rufus._

_ "You are such idiots" Rufus said. "The Osirian spilled the liquid all over you"_

_ "Yeah, the stinky silver goop" Amber said. "And we aren't idiots"_

_ "That is not just stinky silver goop!" Senkara said. "That goop made our comeback possible. Once on your body, we were able to take over your bodies"_

_ "Why our bodies" Alfie asked_

_ "Because your bodies are the once that released us" Rufus said. They remembered the weird piece of paper._

_ "Oh yeah" they said._

_ "Maybe we are stupid" Amber said and Alfie agreed._

_ "You will have control over your body when it is needed that you act normally, other than that, We will take control, and you will not complain or cause any trouble" Senkara said._

_ "When we are in control we can just tell somebody" Alfie said_

_ "You will not, or you will suffer the consequences" Rufus said_

_ "What are the consequences?" Amber asked, but she woke up._

"Good morning" Nina said.

"Not really" Amber mumbled.

"What was that?" Nina asked

"Nothing" Amber said. She brushed her hair and put her uniform on. She went downstairs and spotted Alfie. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ambs" Alfie started

"Alfie" she said. "I had a dream about Senkara and Rufus"

"Was it that they took over our bodies? Because if it was I had the same dream" Alfie said

"Alfie what are we gonna do?" Amber said. _"You will do what I say without question, that's what you'll do" _Amber spoke in Senkara's voice.

"Whoa, that was creepy" Alfie said backing away.

"Alfie don't back away, it's me now please I need you" she sobbed. He sighed and went back to her and she grabbed his arm like a teddy bear and walked into the dining room.

"Hey everyone!" Mara said while holding Jerome's hand.

"Good morning" Fabian and Nina said and sat down together. Joy walked in and saw Fabian smiling at Nina, Mara holding Jerome's hand, and Amber leaning on Alfie.

"And once again, couply" Joy said. Then Patricia stormed in and sat next to Joy and Amber leaving no room for Eddie to sit, who came in afterwards.

"Patricia I'm sorry!" Eddie said

"I don't care" Patricia said. Eddie sighed and sat next to Jerome.

"What did you do this time" Mara asked.

"Something very, very sneaky" Patricia said

"And very, very stinky" Joy mumbled.

"No!" Victor said coming in startling everyone. "There is no room"

"I can sleep in the attic, in Vera's old room" Mick said coming in

"Trudy is sleeping there" Victor said.

"What's going on?" Trudy asked coming in.

"Mr. Campbell wants to move back in" Victor said.

"In two weeks, my dad said I could leave the sports academy and come back here" Mick said

"Do you have to" Mara mumbled.

"The sports academy really trained me and I'm going to try again for the sports scholarship in California" he said.

"Once again there is no room!" Victor yelled.

"Wait Victor, he can room with Eddie and Fabian, if they don't mind" Trudy suggested

"No, fine with us, right Eddie" Fabian said

"But the room is too small for another bed" Victor said.

"Haven't you ever heard of a bunk bed?" Trudy asked. "Of course you can stay"

"Thanks Trudy" Mick said and made his way to the table. "Mind if I join you?"

"There's not a lot of room" Jerome said

"Well, I'll be living here so we'll just have to make it work" Mick said. He grabbed a chair and slid in beside Amber, who was across from Mara and smiled. After classes were over, Mick left with his dad to go back to Australia. Nina went upstairs to her room to change ot of her uniform. Once changed she heard a whisper.

_"Nina" _she heard.

"Oh no, not more whispering" Nina said

_"Nina"_ she heard.

"You sound familiar where are you?" Nina said

_"Over here"_ she heard. She fallowed the voice to the broken peace of the doll house. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear. _"Nina"_

"Sarah?" she asked

_"Nina" _Sarah said. _"I am so proud of you_"

"Sarah, I miss you so much" Nina said

_"Nina, listen" _Sarah said

"I'm listening" Nina said

_"He wants to tip the scales of life"_ Sara said.

"Victor?" Nina asked. "He can't he gave to last of the tears of gold to Joy"

_"Look at me"_ Sarah said

"How?" Nina asked

_"Look at me"_ she said. Nina took the peace away from her ear. There were two holes because the missing piece used to be a chimney. She looked through it and saw Victor. She saw him looking into his ring, and saw the last tear of gold.

"Oh no" Nina said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_OMGGGGG_**

**_I know you hate me. My computer is broken, I'm on my moms computer right now. She is NOT going to let me on everyday to write stories and upload them here so it may be a while when I upload a new chapter. I'm so super duper sorry, as soon as my computer works again. I feel so bad =( I jinxed myself by saying I'd upload a chapter everyday. So I'm still alive if you were wondering. I ca try and see if I can write the chapters on here but it will take me SOOOO much longer so don't expect new chapters for a while now. Except 'Season three' which is getting three new chapters but only because I've been working on it 5 minutes a day. next is iRandom. Once again I'm so sorry. My stories will be up and running again soon :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry. My computer crashed and it was at the re pare shop place whatever. But I'm back, sadly not for long. I'm going to New York for the remander of my break and probably wont have access to a computer. I'll be back Sunday night!**

**Chapter 4**

Amber went into her locker to grab her books. She and Alfie skipped first and second period to see if there was a way to get Rufus and Senkhara out of them. The whole time they were saying _it won't work_ and cackling in their ears. Amber even went to throwing up, but it just gave her a headache. When opening her locker she saw a note, with the Eye of Horus.

_**Urgent Sibuna meeting, 12:00 pm. Nina and Amber's room.**_

Amber looked behind her and saw Fabian with the same note. She looked three lockers down and saw Joy and Patricia with the note as well. She was confused, they just finished solving another mystery, what could be next?

"Do they know?" Amber asked herself. She saw Alfie make his way to his locker and open it. He read it and looked at Fabian who shrugged. Next he looked to Amber and mouthed the same thing. She shrugged and closed my locker. Though she wanted the classes to go by slow, they went by fast. She cursed the fact that time was so mean to her as she made her way to her room. Nina was there sitting on the bed, holding the piece from the doll house. In comes Fabian who sat beside her and gave her a kiss. Amber would be excited by this, if it weren't for other things she had on her mind, and in her soul. Patricia and Joy walked in and Alfie fallowed behind.

"So what's this about?" Patricia asked

"We have a problem" Nina said. Everyone groaned. "What?"

"We just _solved_ a problem" Alfie said. "This is like math, after you've solved one problem, there's another waiting with open arms"

"Yeah, don't we get a break?" Amber asked

"Fine, I can do it alone" Nina said. "I just thought since it's not a _real_ danger, I could count on Sibuna to have my back"

"You called me here too" Joy said

"Yeah" Nina said

"So, you're counting me as a part of Sibuna?" Joy asked

"Yeah, I guess I am" Nina said. Joy smiled.

"I'm in" Joy said and Nina smiled.

"I'm in, I'll always be in" Fabian said. Amber sighed.

"Me too" Amber said

"Alfie? Patricia?" Nina asked

"Yeah, I'll help" Patricia said

"Me too" Alfie said. Nina put her right hand over her right eye.

"Sibuna?" Nina asked

"Sibuna" Fabian said.

"Sibuna" Alfie and Joy said.

"Sibuna" Patricia and Amber said.

"So, what's the big mystery this time, Chosen One" Fabian asked

"What would you say if I said Victor had the last of the tears of gold?" Nina asked

"What?" Alfie asked, though he didn't ask it. Rufus did.

"It's fine, we have the cup of Ankh" Fabian said. Alfie could feel Rufus get intrigued.

"But we could steal the tear, and we won't have to worry about Victor becoming immortal, and one of us dying" Nina said

"Um, I'm curious, which one of us would die?" Joy asked

"I'm not sure, I know it's not Alfie, because he's linked to Rufus" Patricia said. Amber looked up.

"What? No he's not!" Amber said

"Yeah he is, if Rufus drank from the Cup of Ankh, Alfie would be the one to die" Fabian said and Amber un-tensed.

"But we don't know who would die if Victor drank it" Patricia said

"Look, let's just hope we never find out, because we won't let him get the cup" Nina said. They had no idea, Victor heard them.

_"That's right, if you drink the elixir, I die. Since you live in me, you would die anyway!" _Alfie thought, directing it to Rufus.

_ "Well if I am in you, you would drink the elixir and become immortal, not I" _Rufus said._ "Besides, you won't be staying here for long"_

_ "What do you mean?" _Alfie asked.

_ "I mean I will soon take over the body, and you will become nothing but a lonely spirit, floating about" _Rufus said._ "Then I will make this body immortal and become king!"_

_ "Do you really want to be sixteen forever?" _Alfie asked.

_ "I'll take what I can get" _Rufus said

_ "Fruit Loop" _Alfie said.

**Chapter 5**

_ "Alfie, is this a dream?" Amber asked_

_ "Probably" Alfie said as Rufus and Senkhara emerged from smoke._

_ "So the cup of Ankh exists?" Rufus asked and Senkhara looked at him. "And there is one, last tear of gold?"_

_ "Do not forget your priorities and our goals" Senkhara said._

_ "To become Gods? How well did that work the last time?" Rufus asked_

_ "It will work this time!" Senkhara screamed. "You were not pure of heart, but these fools are"_

_ "We aren't fools" Amber said._

_ "Yeah!" Alfie said_

_ "Tomorrow, you will steal the mask of Anubis" Senkhara said._

_ "Why?" Amber asked_

_ "So you can join me into the afterlife!" Senkhara said._

_ "Wow, aren't you're a lonely ghost lady" Alfie said. "Why don't you and crazy over here just go together?"_

_ "Yeah and leave us alone" Amber said_

_ "I need a body to put the mask on and one that is pure of heart" Senkhara said_

_ "So you will do as we say" Rufus said_

_ "We aren't doing ANYTHING for you!" Amber yelled._

_ "Fools! You are powerless against us" Rufus said_

_ "Stop calling us fools!" Alfie said._

_ "You will steal the mask, and wear it" Senkhara said_

_ "I thought you wanted the Elixir" Alfie said_

_ "Being a God is much greater, than being immortal" Rufus said. "I must know my priorities"_

_ "Wow" Amber said. "She's got you whipped"_

_ "Yup" Alfie said._

_ "What does that mean?" Rufus asked Senkhara._

_ "Not now, it is the time for them to WAKE UP!" Senkhara yelled and Amber woke up._

"Hey Amber" Nina said smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Amber asked

"It's just so great to have a dream without Senkhara, isn't it?" Nina asked

"Yeah, great" Amber said.

"Hey is something wrong?" Nina asked. "You seem a little down. Actually, you've seen down since the party"

"I'm fine" Amber said

"Are you sure, you know you can tell me"

"I said I'm fine Nina mind your own business" Amber said and stomped out of the room. She stopped suddenly.

_"I can't believe you made me do that!" _Amber thought to Senkhara.

_"She was being nosey" _Senkhara said

_"She was worried about me!" _Amber said

_"Worrying is a sign of weakness" _Senkhara said.

_"Well wasn't your goal for everyone to not notice that there's something inside me?" _Amber asked. _"That something being you. Well I was totally rude to Nina, and I'm never rude to Nina, so you just made more problems"_

_ "These problems could have been avoided had you done as you have been instructed and act normally" _Senkhara said

_ "Maybe I would act normally if there wasn't an evil demon forcing me to do things I don't want to do!" _Amber said

_ "Don't take that tone with me!" _Senkhara said stomping causing Amber to have a headache. She clutched her head and fell to the ground.

"Amber!" Mara said rushing to her.

"Leave me, peasant" Amber snapped as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

_"See you did it again"_ Amber said. _"And you call me a fool"_

**Chapter 6**

Amber and Alfie went into the library and looked around for anyone. When they saw no one they opened all the crates, making a mess. They didn't know Nina and Fabian were making their way to the library as they looked.

"This feels so wrong" Amber said

"This _is_ wrong" Alfie said

"No, I mean, weird" Amber said. "We're Sibuna, we defeat the bad guys, we don't help them!"

"Yeah, this is like Wolverine, Rouge, Storm, Cyclops and Professor X were on the team X Men, but Rouge and Cyclops left and joined Magneto with Mystique." Alfie said

"What?" Amber asked.

"Never mind" Alfie said. "Hey I found it!"

"Yes! Now let's get out of here" Amber said. They ran out but Nina and Fabian saw them.

"What were they doing in the Frobisher library?" Nina asked.

"I don't know" Fabian asked as they made their way to the library. They stood and looked in shock.

"Oh my God" Nina said. The place was torn apart. Amber and Alfie were in Alfie and Jerome's room. Alfie hid the mask under a pillow just as Nina and Fabian came.

"Hey guys" Fabian said.

"Hi" Amber said.

"So you know what's interesting? We went to the Frobisher library to see if everything was in order. Turns out everything was _out_ of order" Nina said

"Then we saw you guys run out of it" Fabian said

"Yeah, that's because we saw it, and ran out before anybody _assumed _anything" Alfie said assume with venom.

"Yeah, and we were going to tell you but we couldn't find" Amber said and narrowed her eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"Uh…" Nina said

"You thought we did that didn't you" Alfie said

"Well you did seem suspicious" Fabian said.

"I can't believe you thought I'd actually do that to the library" Amber said

"Yeah come on, you really suspected us?" Alfie asked. "When we did nothing wrong"

"We're sorry" Nina said.

"Don't care, get out" Alfie said. Nina and Fabian left the room.

"Really? Really guys, you're gonna be rude again?" Amber called out to Senkhara and Rufus

"Yeah, we could have handled that!" Alfie said.

_"Tomorrow young imbeciles, you steal the third eye" _Alfie, aka Rufus said.

"The third eye… the Frobisher gem!" Amber said as Jerome and Mara started walking to Jerome's room.

"Tomorrow we have to steal the Frobisher gem" Alfie said

"Yup" Amber said. Jerome and Mara looked at each other with question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

**Mara's POV**

Why would Alfie and Amber steal Jerome's gem? Especially considering Alfie helped Jerome get the gem in the first place? Something doesn't smell right. Jerome looked angry, but I'm sure he wasn't. Now that I know Jerome I can tell he's hurt and confused. I put a hand on his shoulder, I feel so bad. He and Jerome are best friends. Lewis and Clarke, they're a team. Now Alfie just wants to take all of Jerome's work and burn it in a fire. He walked in and made Amber and Alfie jump.

"You're going to what now?" Jerome asked coming in. Amber and Alfie didn't look the least bit nervous like you'd think someone would when they got caught.

"We're going to steal the Frobisher gem, are you in or out?" Amber asked. I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Why are you going to steal the gem?" I asked

"Because _someone_ might steal it and the _someone _that would steal it is _someone_ way worse than us" Amber said

"_Someone _is gone for good. We saw him disappear before our eyes" Jerome said.

"No not _that_ someone. The _someone _who was working with the _someone _you were talking about. _She _is still out there and could steal the gem anytime she wants. And what makes you think the _someone _you were talking about is really gone for good?" Alfie asked

"He flew up, and went down, there's no coming back for him" Jerome said.

"Right" Alfie mumbled.

"But I see what you mean about the female someone. We'll steal it and replace it with the fake one until we know it's safe" Jerome said then turned to me. "Come on beautiful, I grabbed my jacket now let's go"

"Oh no, what were you talking about?" I asked. He looked at Amber and Alfie who shrugged.

"Victor and Trudy?" He said unsure

"Well if Victor is someone number 1, and Trudy is someone number 2, then you just said that Victor is gone because he flew up and went down even though we just passed him in the hall. You also said that Trudy would steal the gem, and why would she do that?" I asked.

"How do you know the Victor you passed in the hall wasn't a hologram? And just cause Trudy seems nice, doesn't mean she is" Amber said

"Come on, I'm not stupid" I said. No one said anything. "Jerome, Alfie?" I asked. Silence.

"Lewis, Clarke, get over here this instant!" Victor yelled

"Sorry, have to go" Jerome said and they ran out of here quickly.

"Amber, what's going on?" I asked

"I can't tell you" she said

"Why not!" I asked her.

"Because… I have to go get something for Alfie's birthday, bye" she said and ran off. That's it, no more secrets. If they won't tell me I'll find out myself. Sadly going out of the room I see the last person I wanted to see in the world.

"Mick!" I exclaimed as he walked through the door with his luggage.

"Hey Mara, just the person I wanted to see" he smiled at me.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week" I said

"I came early, hey where's Jerome?" he asked

"With Victor" I answered

"Oh, want to help me move in?" he asked

"Sorry, I'm busy, I have to find something" I tell him

"I'll help you" he said

"No, sorry Mick but I don't think that's a good idea considering the situation me, you and Jerome are in" I told him

"Well what are you looking for?" he asked

"Answers" I say. I saw the confused look he had but I don't care. Why did he have to come anyway? It's just going to make things awkward. I knock on Amber's door to see that no one was there. Now that I think about it Nina, Amber, Patricia, Fabian and Alfie aren't anywhere to be found. I saw Jerome avoid me by running into Eddie's room, Joy said she was going to go out for a walk and Alfie wasn't in Victors office, so where was everybody? Something tells me that this has something to do with the _someones _that they were talking about earlier. In Amber and Nina's room I find her diary. "Jackpot" I rush into my room. I know this is wrong, but I need to find out what's going on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Joy disappeared and there is this new girl Tina or something. Her hair color is totally gorge but she has bad split ins._

"Nothing" I said to myself and skipped a few pages.

_Dear Diary, _

_I thought the day was over, but Nina and Fabian sneaked out tonight and I just _had_ to join them. Get this, they were ghost hunting. But they laughed at me for bringing garlic and my lucky shoes. Anyway they were listening to this little girl on this weird old thing and it got creepy. They Victor almost caught us, but I saved the day. I think we're a team now. Maybe we should have a team name. Maybe our initials. ANF? NAF? FAN? IDK, I'll figure it out later. Good night!_

"Ghost hunting? Like what me and Eddie were doing?" I flipped to another page.

_Dear Diary,_

_We really are a group! Sibuna! It's Anubis backwards. I know, genius!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Patricia's in the group. It's kind of weird because she was so against us before, but maybe we can trust her. If Nina trusts her I trust her. Welcome to Sibuna Patricia. BTW we found the cutest cat, but he's Victors, so if he finds out we have him we are in big trouble._

_Dear Diary,_

_Alfie is hurt! He almost died! I'm so worried about him, but that's between you and me ok?_

_Dear Diary,_

_So you know the puzzle pieces we were talking about? We have a lot of them, but we need to find one in the diaphram or something. Alfie went down there all alone to find it and the Elexiar of life. __**(spelled it wrong on purpose)**__ I hope he's ok._

_Dear Diary,_

_Yay, Alfie's in Sibuna! And we have all of the puzzle pieces!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Jerome is such a huuuuuggggee jerk, especially to Alfie. Anyway, he stole Alfie's puzzle piece and gave it to RUFUS! How messed up is that? But he says he's going to help us now._

_Dear Diary_

_OMG, the day I had today was so crazy. So it was the day of the prom and I thought my dress was actually a doll dress, but Jerome stole it. Then Alfie came and gave my real dress to me. I also went to prom with him but that's not the craziest part. Patricia got a note from Joy that said to meet her in a classroom but actually Rufus wrote the note and trapped us with these weird fly things. Then we escaped and get this, Joy isn't the chosen one, Nina is! I know, crazy right? So then she put the cup together but Rufus came back and threatened to kill me with the flies. I'm ok though. Then he drank the elixir and Alfie started to die, but then actually Rufus didn't drink the elixir and so Alfie was faking. Then we went back to prom and Fabina kissed! Anyway, it's all over. I hope._

"Hey Mara" Joy said coming in. I grabbed one of my books and covered Amber's diary.

"Hey Joy" I say

"What're you reading?"

"Oh nothing, but it's really interesting" I said

"Is it fiction or non-fiction" Joy asked

"Sadly, I think it's non-fiction" I said

"Ugh have fun" she said and started to listen to music.

"I can't believe all of this happened. They were chasing down puzzle pieces for some cup of Ankh and I was trying to keep Mick from going back to Amber" I said to myself as I skipped past Amber's summer holiday. "And poor Joy"

"What?"

"Nothing" I said.

_Dear Diary,_

_Alfie claims me and him are dating which we aren't. You know I would like to date him, but I have a reputation! Anyway, Mick and Mara are going strong, Fabian and Amber are absolutely adorable, and Joy is back!_

"Come on, where's the mystery?"

_Dear Diary,_

_Fabian and Nina are hiding something, I know it! They're always sneaking off and missing classes, like last year all over again. Except I'm not included even though I should be._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my doll house lit up and blew out smoke! I don't know how and I don't know why, but something's going on with it._

"What are Nina and Fabian doing?" I ask myself

_Dear Diary,_

_So it turns out Fabian and Nina are haunted by this ghost thing. She seems to be super evil and gave them these tattoo things. She's telling them they have to find this mask or they die. They also found some bookshelf with number keys and they're trying to figure out what the key numbers are._

_Dear Diary,_

_S.o.r.r.y I'm wri-ting all OveR the plAce, the t.u.n.n.e.l.s mAde ME BlINd. I b3t this is So sLoPPy. S.t.u.p.i.d tUNnelS._

_Dear Diary,_

_We almost got trapped in the tunnels! But we crawled out just in time!_

_Dear Diary,_

_We passed the hopscotch round and now were at some kind of gap. Fabian calls it a chasm. It's too big to jump, we would fall right in. On more important notes, I have my dress for the ball!_

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought Nina fell down the chasm, but the spirit lady just made us dream it like it was real. It was so scary. The real social is soon and Nina is freaking out._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's time to get the gang back together! I'm so happy! Sibuna is such an awesome group that I created. That's right, Patricia and Alfie are joining us! I even made these note thingys that have the eye on them. Can't wait for tomorrow._

_Dear Diary,_

_So Nina changed her mind about having Alfie and Patricia join us, but Fabian and I still thought it was a good idea so me and Fabian invited them anyway. Nina got really mad and kinda scary. Then we went down and almost lost Fabian to the chasm but Nina warmed up to Sibuna so we're together again._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm cursed._

_Dear Diary,_

_We got a dead in. So unfair. All this work just to get a dead in._

_Dear Diary,_

_Victor took our amulets. Nina said it's better we give it to him then have him watch over us because he can't find out what we're doing._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so sleepy. We had to keep Victor up tonight so we can get the amulets back and let's just say, not fun anymore._

_Dear Diary,_

_Patricia lost her amulet!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Patricia and Eddie are going strong, Fabian and Nina are close to being Fabina again, Mick and Mara's long distance relationship seems to be going well, and Piper and Alfie are a couple in the making. Ugh._

_Dear Diary,_

_Alfie is a genius! And he's a great magician! We have our amulet back. BTW the door leads to the library, boring. And someone wants my dollhouse._

_Dear Diary,_

_My doll house was stolen! I'm so upset._

_Dear Diary,_

_So we went to bust Trudy out but it didn't go so well. My doll house was broken and Trudy lost her memory._

_Dear Diary,_

_Vera is an evil twisted women who has Victor wrapped around her little finger. She also has the mark, and also knows about the secret tunnels from the library. Oh boy._

_Dear Diary, __**(Where there is bold, there are smudges from her crying)**_

_**Nin**__a is gone! We __**were pl**__aying the Sen__**et game w**__hen Fabian made her make the __**wrong mo**__ve. Then __**she fe**__ll through the fl__**oor j**__ust like that. I can't sleep at all. We can__**'t play bec**__ause someone else might fall __**thro**__ugh._

_Dear Diary,_

_Nina's ok! We have to play now, but Fabian wants to use Joy. I don't think so!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Alfie fell through! We were pretending to be hypnotized when Alfie made the wrong move and then he was gone. I would be crying if it weren't for the fact that he's with Nina and ok! I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow, I really miss him. I think it's time to get Amfie back together._

_Dear Diary,_

_He rejected me!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nina and Alfie are back! And I fell through the floor with Patricia but it doesn't matter because I'm ok! Now._

_Dear Diary,_

_So today was amazing. First let me say Amfie is back together! Now onto the real stuff. Jerome was captured by Rufus! And Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian went to rescue them. Then we finally got the mask and learned that Senkhara wants to take Nina to the afterlife. Then the true mask is the fake mask and the fake mask is the true mask and but it won't work without the Frobisher gem. Alfie save Jerome and I form Rufus because, as I said, he's a genius. Then we came back and Eddie came with the gem. Nina put it in the gem and Senkhara took over her body. Then she shot some lighting thing at Fabian but Joy got in the way. Then Eddie said some weird stuff and Senkhara was out of Nina. Then Rufus and Eddie came and Rufus took the mask from Rufus. Then the floor turned into a fire and Rufus and Senkhara went into it and disappeared forever! My mark is gone! And Fabina is back together, and Jara is together, and Jabian is just friends. It's perfect._

_Dear Diary,_

_Sadly, Rufus and Senkhara aren't gone. Me and Alfie were on a date and we recited these words and then they flew into us and they have control over us. Now we have no choice but to do what they say. We have to steal the mask, steal the gem, and wear it so _we _can go into the afterlife. So unfair._

"Oh my God"

_We've been trying to hint them and stay away from the meetings but they won't have them without us. Like we're having one tonight when we let Joy and Jerome into the group (oh yeah, we're letting Joy and Jerome into the group) but they say they need us. And they want to talk to us about Victor having the last tears of gold, it's useless._

"I have to warn them" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 8**

Dear Joy,

Dear Jerome,

Meet us at the clearing in the woods at eleven o' clock sharp.

Sibuna.

**Nina's POV**

So the clearing in the woods is where a student at the Anubis house sacrifices something of theirs to join Sibuna. This time it's going to be a bit difference. There is a possibility that by the end of the night, Joy will be a Sibuna and Jerome will not and vice versa. It is also a possibility that they both won't be in Sibuna. This is them proving themselves.

"Are we ready?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good, it's ten fifty six, into you're places"

"Let the games begin" Alfie said

**Joy's POV**

They told me to be there at eleven and it's already ten fifty eight. I may not get there in time because Mara woke up and started asking questions. Ten fifty nine, I see the clearing. Jerome was already there. Eleven, I'm here.

"Hey Joy, Jerome" Nina said. She was the only one here. From Sibuna at least.

"Where's everyone else?" Jerome asked

"You'll see them" she said. "Now, you guys are somewhat apart of Sibuna, but it hasn't been made official. Jerome, we let you into Sibuna last year, and then you betrayed us. Joy, you did some pretty rough things to me last year. Sibuna isn't sure we can trust you. So this is you're initiation. This isn't even half of what we went through. If you quit, you're out of Sibuna"

"So, we have a few tests in the woods?" I asked

"Yup, fallow the arrows" Nina said. A bright spray painted arrow pointed me forward. I fallowed to see Fabian in front of what looks like hop scotch.

"Hello, welcome to the first part of your initiation" he said.

"What is this?" I asked

"Hopscotch, one of the hardest tasks for me" he said. "All you have to do is get across"

"Easy" Jerome said

"Is it? Do you see the pictures on each tile? You have to go in a specific order, one wrong move and you're finished, no Sibuna" Fabian said

"Ok, what's the pattern?" I asked

"Cow, sheep, dog" Fabian said. "And try to guess the last two"

"Oh come on, give us a hint" Jerome said

"The last one comes out on Halloween" he said. "You're also being timed"

"Aw that's not fair" I said.

"You know what's not fair? The fact that if you make one wrong move the ceiling comes down and either traps you, or squashes you like a bug. That's the kind of Hopscotch Nina, Amber and I had to play" Fabian said. "You have thirty seconds each. Go"

"Cow, sheep, dog…" Jerome said.

"Fifteen seconds" Fabian said

"What's next?" Jerome asked me. What comes out on Halloween? Cats so the last one is a cat, which only leaves the duck.

"Duck!" I yelled and he hopped.

"Five, four"

"Cat!" I yelled

"Three" Fabian said as Jerome hopped on the cat and then onto safety.

"You did it" Fabian said. "Joy you have ten seconds because you know the pattern. Go"

"Cow, sheep, dog, cat-" I said

"No duck!" Jerome yelled

"Three seconds"

"Duck, Cat" I made it.

"Fallow the arrow to the next task" Fabian said. It led me to the right to a creak. Over it was a wire with four tether balls connected to it.

"Hello Joy, weasel" Patricia said.

"Hey Patricia" I said.

"So this was my least favorite task, the chasms and the pendulums" Patricia said.

"So what do we have to do?" Jerome asked.

"You see that long tree trunk there? You have to find a way to use it as a bridge" Patricia said

"Is it you're least favorite because it's boring?" I asked. She cocked an eyebrow. I grabbed the trunk with Jerome and it landed on a rock across the creak.

"Piece of cake" Jerome said and he started to go across the bridge when Patricia stopped him/

"I go first" she said. She lowered the tether balls and started swinging them. "Now, get across to me, without getting hit by a tether ball"

"And if we do?" I asked

"You fall into a lake and its game over" Patricia said.

"Ok, this is gonna be harder than I thought" Jerome said.

"Hard! This is child's play! Imagine the creak being a chasm, and if you fall, you fall until you die, and these pendulums, bigger and bader" Patricia said. "Nina, Fabian. Amber, Alfie and I all had to do that"

"Fine, are we timed?" I asked

"No, just go" Patricia said. I walked and got to the first 'pendulum'. I got through the first three easy, but the last was harder. I almost got hit but I made. It. Jerome did get hit and I gasped. He kept his balance and went forward.

"Good job, fallow the arrow to the next task" Patricia said. It sent me right, again. I saw Amber standing by a log smiling.

"Welcome to my task. I hate this task so much, you have no idea" Amber said

"What is it?" I asked

"You have to climb through the log and get to the other side" she said. I laughed. Jerome went first. There was silence before I heard a scream. Amber smirked

"What's in that log Amber" I asked

"You're worst fear, the thing you fear the most. The tunnels know your worst fear and shoves it right in your face" Amber said. "Jerome's worst fear is dogs. We put a speaker in there that makes it feel like he's surrounded by dogs. I tested it, it feels so real"

"Oh my God" I said. I have a fear of heights. I don't know how they're going to do that, so I'm safe. Jerome came out looking terrified.

"Your turn Joy" Amber said. While I was in the tunnels it began to move and jiggle. I was so scared. I heard something in there. "You're worst fear is heights, we know thanks to Patricia, now get to the end of the tunnel"

"Ok" I said shakily. I got to the end and I'm in the air. I start to freak out.

"There is a bed of leaves that surprisingly work so jump" Amber said

"I can't" I said

"Yes you can, just jump" Amber said. I close my eyes and jump. I am greeted by the leaves and it didn't hurt.

"Good job Joy, now fallow the Arrow to your next task" Amber said. Jerome and I fallow the arrow and see Alfie next to a bunch of wires and strings. Some silver, some yellow, and some red.

"Welcome to the horror that is the web task" he said. "The silver wire have needles sticking through them, the yellow wire has itching powder on it"

"And the red?" Jerome asked

"Nothing, if you touch the red, it's game over" Alfie said

"Was you're version as bad as this?" I asked

"Our version was much worse. The silver one burnt you as if you got a spider bite, the yellow one made you hallucinate. Luckily I never found out what the red one does, but it wasn't good.

"What're the hooks for?" Jerome asked

"See those three spiders? You must hang them onto the hooks and not touch the wires" Alfie said.

"Now?"

"Go" he said. I grabbed the yellow spider and went for the yellow hook. I saw Jerome prick his finger on a needle, but he kept going. I hung my spider and smiled. Jerome hung his silver spider but had the red one in his hands still. The red hook was closer to me.

"Toss me the spider" I said. He tossed it to me, but I rubbed my arm on the yellow wire. I hooked the spider and was done. Sadly, my arm itched like crazy.

"Great, follow me" Alfie said. We followed him to the clearing again and there were all the Sibuna's with my Bunsy Bun replacement!

"Give me that" I said taking Bunsy Bun. Jerome took a picture of his family before his dad left them.

"This is the hardest task" Nina said. She lit a fire and I got scared. "This proves you're trust worthy, if you throw your items into the fire"

"NO!" Jerome said

"Do you want to be in Sibuna or not?" Patricia asked. I sadly tossed Bunsy Bun 2 into the fire. He wasn't the same anyway. Jerome burnt the picture.

"Repeat after me" Amber said. "I, Jerome Clarke or Joy Mercer"

"I Joy Mercer" I said as Jerome said 'I Jerome Clarke'

"Being of sound and mind"

"Being of sound and mind"

"Promise to protect the Anubis house, and all of its secrets"

"Promise to protect the Anubis house, and all of its secrets"

"Sibuna" Nina said.

"Sibuna" we all said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9**

"So, let's fill Jerome in" Joy said.

"Ok, Victor has the last tear of gold" Nina said. Mara bust through the door.

"Mara!" Patricia said

"We were just about to get you!" Fabian said

"And Eddie and Mick and have a House of Anubis gathering" Jerome said. Everyone chimed in.

"Save it Subuna" Mara said. Everyone fell silent.

"Who told her, did you tell her?" Nina asked looking to Joy and Jerome.

"No!"Joy said.

"No one told me I found out" Mara said.

"How" Amber asked. She turned to her and walked.

"By reading your diary" she said.

"You read my diary!" Amber yelled at her.

"Yeah I did, and I found out some things you might be interested in" Mara said. She pulled out the diary. "Dear Diary. Sadly, Rufus and Senkhara aren't gone. Me and Alfie were on a date and we recited these words and then they flew into us and they have control over us. Now we have no choice but to do what they say. We have to steal the mask, steal the gem, and wear it so we can go into the afterlife"

"Tell me this is some kind of joke" Patricia said.

"Yes it is" Alfie said. "Ha ha, very funny Mara now _go_" Alfie said pushing Mara onto the floor. Others rushed to help her.

"Alfie!" Nina said.

"That wasn't Alfie, he wouldn't do that. That was Rufus" Mara said once up.

"You're being ridiculous" Amber said.

"Am I?" Mara asked. "Haven't they been acting strange?"

"Well the library was turned upside down after they left" Fabian said and Nina nodded.

"And they've both been hostile lately" Nina said

"And they did say they were going to steal the gem" Jerome said

"Your really going to believe this" Amber asked.

"Yes, it all makes sense now" Nina said. Somewhere inside of Amber and Alfie there was an angry Rufus and an angry Senkhara. They used what powers they had to punish them for what they did. Amber and Alfie fell to the floor clutching their heads in agenizing pain. They were screaming and panting.

"What's happening" Patricia asked

"I don't know" Joy said.

"Help me" Alfie screamed. Jerome rushed to him but didn't know what to do.

"Jerome get away from him that's Rufus" Fabian said trying to pull him away.

"No that's Alfie, Rufus is hurting him" Jerome said. Amber and Alfie began to cough up blood.

"I can't breathe" Amber said crying.

"They're killing them" Nina yelled going to Amber.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Alfie yelled

"I'm trying to help you" Jerome said.

"He's talking to Rufus" Mara said.

"GE HER OUT OF ME" Amber yelled to Nina.

"Somebody do something" Patricia said

"What can we do?" Joy asked. Eddie walked into the room.

"What's with the yelli-" Eddie started. "Call an ambulance"

"That won't help with this" Fabian said. All of a sudden the fell to the floor and stopped moving.

"Alfie" Jerome started. "ALFIE"

"Are they dead" Joy asked shaking.

"No, Senkhara and Rufus used all they had on them so they're both out of energy" Mara said.

"We should put them on their beds" Jerome carried Alfie to their room. Eddie put Amber on her bed. When everyone left Nina started to cry. Fabian came back for his cell phone and saw.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"What do you think? Senkhara and Rufus are inside of Alfie and Amber's bodies and there's nothing they can do" Nina said.

"We can try to fix this" Fabian said

"What if we can't? What if next time they're stronger and end up killing them" Nina said with her voice cracking.

"That won't happen because we won't let it. I promise you we will find a way to help them" Fabian said. Nina nodded and sobbed into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- AYYYEEEE! So I know you don't care because I wouldn't care but... Tuseday was my birthday!**

**Yes, you heard me right!**

**So since I'm in such a good mood, here's the deal!**

**iRandom- You are getting three new chapters! I haven't really been uploading a lot and I'm sorry. FORGIVE ME!**

**iAm- You are getting an apology from me. :( They took away the story because I did something on it I shouldn't have. I'm wording it like that because they didn't TELL me what I did. They literally just said this: "". So because I don't know what I did wrong, I can't really re post the story and correct my mistake. Blame them.**

**iReally hate you- I know you're DYING to know how they make up and pair off. Well congratulations! Today is your lucky day! This story will be finished today!**

**iBoarding School- You are getting three new chapters and a new fight! A BIG fight! That sounds kinda sad but it's good entertainment :/**

**Season Three- Will Viktor find the cup? Will Alfie and Amber be set free? And SPOILER ALERT- Where did Vera go? All these questions will be answered! Your story will be finished today!**

**And every time I finish a story you're getting ANOTHER STORY apart from iAm. Of course plan to be finishing iRandom as my last story since it's going all the way until that last episode.**

**SO congratulations. I know you're sick of me talking so here's your story.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Jerome" Nina said to him at lunch.  
>"Hey Nina" he said<br>"How are you?" she asked  
>"Restless" he said.<br>"Same. The others just don't get it. They're close to Amber and Alfie but not as close as we are to them" Nina said.  
>"I found something!" Fabian said running to them.<br>"What did you find?" Jerome asked  
>"A spell that's supposed to remove demons" he said<br>"Are they demons?" Nina asked  
>"Well what else are they?" Fabian said<br>"Can we try it now?" Jerome said  
>"It has to be when they're asleep so we'll do it tonight"<p>

"Ok, put the candles around his bed" Fabian said and they did so. "Good, now Nina all you need to do is say these words"  
>"Fabian that's not easy, I don't know what they say" she said.<br>"Just try, do you want to free them or not" Fabian said and Nina sighed.  
>"Ok here I go" she began to chant, the best she could, the egyptian writing on the book. Red smoke began to rise from Alfies chest and she kept chanting until the black smoke was out.<br>"Did it work?" Jerome asked  
>"I don't know, we'll find out in the morning" Fabian said<br>"Come on, let's do Amber" Nina said. They quietly walked up the stairs to Nina and Amber's room and placed the lit candles in a circle around her. Nina chanted the words the exact same way she did before as the black smoke rose out of her as well.  
>"Ok, good night" Nina said in a better mood. "I have a good feeling about this"<br>"So do I"

"G-good morning Amber" Nina said  
>"Is it?" she said. "I feel... different"<br>"Different?" Nina asked hopefully.  
>"Yeah it's a familiar feeling and it's not bad" Amber said. "I almost feel, relieved"<br>"Really!" Nina said. "Amber I have a confession, last night Jerome, Fabian and I stayed up and did some kind of spell on you"  
>"A spell?" she asked<br>"Yes, one to release demons" Nina said smiling.  
>"Release demons... oh my God" she said. "Did it work?"<br>"I don't know" she said  
>"I think it worked I think you did it I'm free" Amber said hugging her. "You have to do the same with Alfie!"<br>"We already did" Nina said. She ran down stairs and hugged Alfie.  
>"Did it work can you still feel him inside of you?" Amber asked<br>"No I think it worked" he said.  
>"Yes!" Amber said. Nina ran down stairs and hugged them both and Jerome rolled his eyes and hugged them too.<br>"I was so worried about you two" Nina said  
>"What's going on, what's with all of the hugging?" Patricia asked coming down with Joy and Mara.<br>"Did it work?" Fabian asked  
>"Did what work?" Mara asked<br>"They did it! They freed us from Senkhara and Rufus" Amber said. Joy, Patricia, Mara, and Fabian hugged them.  
>"Hey what's up?" Eddie said coming out. Amber stepped forward and slapped him.<br>"What was that for?" Patricia asked  
>"I've been wanting to do that since Senkhara appeared in my dream" Amber said. "Do you remember that prank where he poured that smelly stuff in our soaps and lotions and what not?"<br>"How could we forget?" Joy asked.  
>"Well Senkhara told us that it was some kind of opening to our body" Amber said<br>"I don't understand" Fabian said  
>"If he haden't done that we wouldn't have been taken over by Senkhara and Rufus" Alfie explained.<br>"Oh" Fabian said.  
>"What? Taken over?" Eddie asked<br>"Because of you Alfie and I had Rufus and Senkhara taking over our bodies" Amber said  
>"See, this is why you can't be in Sibuna" Nina said.<br>"Si-what-a?" Mick asked coming out of the room. Everyone awkwardly looked at each other  
>"Oh look at the time! Breakfast!" Mara said and everyone rushed to the table.<br>"Ok, I've noticed that since I got here everyone's been really secretive" Mick said sitting beside Joy. "I know I was gone for most of last year but you can trust me! I'm still your housemate"  
>"Trudy these pancakes are delicious" Jerome said<br>"Thank you dear" she said. Mick huffed.

"Ok Sibuna, I think it's time we include Mara in this" Jerome said  
>"I agree, Mara helped me with the research a little while" Fabian said<br>"And she told us about Alfie and Amber and Senkhara and Rufus" Nina said  
>"Even though she shouldn't have read my diary, I'm glad she did" Amber said hugging Mara. "But we have to make this official"<br>"We don't have time for the ritual right now, we have to find out what Victor know about the Cup and what's going on with the elixir" Joy said. "Not that I don't want you in the group Mara"  
>"It's ok" Mara smiled<br>"That's right, with Rufus and Senkhara I totally forgot about Victor" Nina said  
>"Alfie your being quiet, you usually have some pun or joke or something to say" Patricia said<br>"I was just thinking" Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Don't be so surprised. But does anyone find it weird that Vera just disappeared? Where could she have gone?"  
>"Good point" Joy said<br>"I have another question. Where did Rufus and Senkhara go after leaving our bodies" Amber said  
>"Another good question" Joy said<br>"How about this, Mara and Joy can dig up some dirt on Vera and find out where she might have gone. Amber, Alfie and Patricia can spy on Victor and the rest of us will do research" Fabian said  
>"Actually can I do research?" Amber asked. "I want to know what happened to the demon that took over my body"<br>"Me too" Alfie said  
>"Ok, Patricia, Jerome, and Nina can spy on Victor" Fabian said. "Alfie, Amber and I can do research"<br>"Ok" everyone agreed.

"It says here that once a demon leaves a body it's gone forever" Fabian read.  
>"But here it says that it just goes to a new body" Amber said<br>"I'm reading that it wonders in the air waiting to go to a new body" Alfie said.  
>"Wait, it can't get into a new body unless you pour the silver stuff on you and recite the words right?" Amber said<br>"What words?" Fabian said. Amber took a piece of paper and wrote down what they remembered it said. Fabian typed in Demons and the chant on the piece of paper.  
>"Once body is covered in Rimonium, and words chanted, but can only work on magical beings" Alfie read.<br>"Wait..." Amber was thinking. "What?"  
>"Only works on magical beings, that means you guys are magical somehow" Fabian said<br>"Wait, am I a fairy or a princess?" Amber asked. Fabian rolled his eyes and looked up House of Anubis on the same sight.  
>"Why would house of Anubis be on the-oh there it is" Alfie said<br>"I've had a theory for some time" Fabian said.  
>"House of Anubis was a house founded by Robert Frobisher-Smyth in 1980. The house was turned into a schoolhouse in 1990. It is said that the only people put in there are... magical" Fabian read. "It is said that some of the people that are sent there are sorcerers, witches, wizards, and the famous Chosen One and Osirian"<br>"Woah" Alfie said  
>"Ooh, what if I'm a witch! But not the ugly ones with the green skin and big noses, the pretty kind!" Amber said<br>"Amber focus" Fabian said.

"Ok, so Vera must have ran off right before Victor went down in flames with Senkhara" Joy said. "Do you think she somehow got in contact with Rufus while he was in Alfie?"  
>"No, Alfie would've told us, think Joy. Where would she go?" Mara asked<br>"Well we all know she had a thing for Victor, maybe they're still in contact" Joy said.  
>"Good thinking" Mara said. They went to his office to see Nina, Jerome, and Patricia snooping around his office<br>"Where's Victor?" Joy asked  
>"Don't know, we're looking for something that can help us know what he's doing with the tears of gold" Nina said<br>"What are you doing?" Jerome asked  
>"Looking for something that will give us a clue of Vera's where abouts" Mara said.<br>"Here, I found these" Patricia said handing them a stack of letters.  
>"Thanks" Joy said and they went to their room. "Ugh, the place where the letter came from keeps changing" Joy said<br>"Ok, you read some and I'll read some" Mara said. They spent the next fifteen minutes reading love notes and apologies from Vera.  
>"Ugh, I might be sick" Joy said<br>"I think it's kind of sweet honestly" Mara said. "Hey look at this"  
>"What is it?" Joy asked.<br>"Dear Victor, thank you for forgiving me. I promise you I wasn't using you I was using him. He's crazy! I would love to meet with you, April fourteenth" Mara read  
>"That's today!" Joy said<br>"And it says where too" Mara said  
>"C'mon" Joy said. They got up and ran out the door. When they got to a small open plain with trees around it they hid and saw Victor and Vera talking. Victor went in the direction Joy and Mara came from and Vera went the opposite direction. They followed her until they came across a small house. "Who lives in a house in the woods?"<br>"Shh" Mara said.  
>"Who's there" Vera asked<br>"Now you've done it" Joy said  
>"Me?" Mara asked as they ran away from Vera. "This is ridiculous, let's just climb"<br>"I don't think so" Joy said  
>"C'mon" Mara said climbing a tree. "Vera scares me"<br>"Fine" Joy said and they climbed until Vera came and they were quiet. When they were out of her sight they climbed down and ran in the small house.  
>"Vera seems harmless, I mean not harmless but not important to our mission right now" Mara said<br>"She's important if she's helping Victor with the elixir" Joy said. "Come on let's go"  
>"Alright" Mara said. as they were walking out of the house Vera saw them and spotted them,<br>"You! You just can't keep your nose out of my business can you?" Vera asked pointing to Mara.  
>"Run" Joy said and they ran to the house.<p>

"He's coming back" Patricia said  
>"Hide" Nina said and they went in the door that led to the girls dorm. Joy and Mara came back and ran through that door too.<br>"We know where Vera is" Joy said  
>"Of course she's probably packing her stuff to move now" Mara said<br>"She spotted us" Joy said  
>"Guys, we found out some stuff you wouldn't believe" Fabian said coming in with Amber and Alfie.<br>"Only magical beings stay at this house" Alfie said  
>"Yeah, like witches and wizards and chosen ones" Amber said looking at Nina.<br>"Wait, that's gotta be fake, and what's that got to do with the demons?" Jerome said  
>"We looked up demons and it said the only way to get a demon inside of you the way these guys did is if they are magical" Fabian said. "Now I don't think we're wizards or witches or anything like that, but you have to admit, we're always in something magical"<br>"That's true" Patricia said.  
>"What did you guys find out about Victor?" Amber asked<br>"Nothing" Nina said. "But it doesn't matter right? As long as he doesn't have the cup of Ankh"  
>"Right" Patricia said.<br>"I'm going to go check on it" Nina said. She went in Trudy's room and put her locket in the hole. When she opened it, it was gone.**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 11**

"What do you mean it's gone?" Patricia asked. Nina, Amber, and Patricia were in their room  
>"I mean when I opened it it wasn't there anymore" Nina Said.<br>"Maybe you put it somewhere else" Amber said  
>"I didn't I'm sure of it" Nina said. "I need a walk"<br>"Hey has anyone seen Mick?" Joy asked  
>"No" they answered.<p>

"Has anyone seen Nina" Fabian asked  
>"She said she was gonna take a walk an hour ago" Amber said<br>"Has someone seen Poppy?" Jerome asked  
>"No, sorry" Mara said<br>"Guys, Nina's in trouble" Eddie said running in  
>"How do you know?" Joy asked<br>"I feel it" Eddie said  
>"Well can you tell us where to go?" Fabian asked<br>"She's close" Eddie said. "Really close, I think she's still in the house"  
>"Maybe she's in the basement" Alfie said<br>"It's locked and she has the locket" Patricia said  
>"We have to use the library way let's go" Fabian said They all ran out to the library and went through the tunnels to get to the cellar. When they got there Nina was there with Mick and Poppy.<br>"What's going on?" Jerome asked  
>"Senkhara and Rufus took over their bodies" Nina said.<br>"I'm sorry, she's making me do this" Poppy said  
>"I know" Jerome said<br>"The Cup!" Amber said  
>"Senkhara grabbed it" Nina said.<br>"When I drink from this cup, I will be immortal" Mick/Rufus said.  
>"If he drinks that I die" Nina cries. "You have to do something"<br>"Jerome she's making me go into the afterlife with her" Poppy said  
>"No!" Jerome screamed<br>"What do we do?" Mara asked as Victor came down stairs.  
>"What are you doing down here?" he asked<br>"Victor, Rufus and Senkhara took over Mick and Poppy's bodies as demons" Fabian said  
>"It's true old man!" Mick yelled<br>"Well how do we get rid of them?" Joy asked.  
>"You think you can get rid of us? I have the elixir you were working on, all I have to do is drink" MickRufus said.  
>"You can stop them" Victor<br>"HOW?" they all asked.  
>"All you need to do is put your powers together. Think about what you want to happen, and make it happen" Victor said<br>"I have an idea" Alfie said  
>"What if we take them out of their bodies and set them in the air?" Patricia asked ignoring Alfie<br>"Maybe we should put the, back in the ground in hell" Amber said  
>"I think we should-" Fabian was about to say<br>"How about we trap them in the cup, then destroy it? That way no one will be able to drink from it and they're gone forever" Alfie said. Everyone agreed that's the best option. They thought hard about what they wanted when they saw smoke come out of Poppy and Mick. Then it went inside the cup.  
>"Excelent you trapped him, now-" Victor was saying when the cup began to glow. Then shake and rattle. That's when it exploded. "NO! What have you done?"<br>"They destroyed it" Nina said  
>"It's gone forever" Fabian said<br>"It's over!" Joy said  
>"Gerbal!" Poppy said running to him.<br>"I'm just glad you're ok" Jerome said.  
>"Nina" Fabian said running to her. He kissed her and she kissed back. "I was so worried"<br>"I'm ok now" Nina said.  
>"Yay!" Amber said hugging everybody.<strong><strong><br>A/N- I hope you liked this story!**  
><strong>


End file.
